Conventional static neutralizing systems based on air or other gas ionization in the vicinity of an electrostatically charged object are used to discharge conductive, semi conductive and electrically isolative objects. However, the efficiency of known static neutralizing systems is very low because about 95–99% of the generated ions cannot be harvested to discharge the charged object. This is because a corona discharge requires a high-intensity electrical field to generate ions, and the same field moves ions in the gap between the corona electrodes, preventing the majority of the ions from leaving the gap between corona electrodes. As a result, ion current flows mainly between the electrodes and the harvested ion output for charge neutralization is extremely low. This poor efficiency applies to conventional DC corona discharge devices and industrial or alternating frequency (50–60 Hz) corona neutralization systems. Additionally, known high frequency corona discharge neutralizing systems operating in the frequency range 0.1–10 MHz are characterized by very high ion recombination and big power losses created by stray capacitance of corona electrodes. It is desirable therefore to provide a method and apparatus of generating ions for static neutralization with high efficiency by optimization of the processes of generating, electrically balancing, and moving the generated ions.